SLASH: A Horror Musical (STORY)
SLASH: A Horror Musical is a short film/stage-play musical taking place in Universe 11-N. TBAL CHARACTERS * Hannah: Final Girl / Poet * Benjamin: Main Drama Guy / Main Bully, Redeemed * Vyczie: Stand-Off Rebel Girl / Visual Artist * Paulette: Dance Leader / Secret Main Villain / Slasher Planner * Francesca: Second Dancer * JC: Genre Savvy Loner by Personality / Film Major * Rosee: Better-Than-It-All / Vocalist * Marileese: Kind but Scared to Act / 2nd Drama Kid * Leyla: Shy but Self-Reliant / Techie * Maxwell: Super Cool Guy / Jazz Sax * Miranda: Viola Goth Savant * ___: Stoner * The Mask/Chris: The Slasher/Dance BF * Dina: Alumni 1 * Ryan: Alumni 2 * Giselle: Alumni 3 * ___: Teacher TBAL SONGS * Opening Song * Set Up Social Hierarchy * First Very Unseen Death * [["Just Be Teens (One Last Time)" (SLASH)|"Just Be Teens (One Last Time)"]] (-Camp Ensemble) : The students of the camp deciding that since these are the last of their teenage years, that they are going to have fun and do stupid teenager things while they still can. * [["Light Up The Night" (SLASH)|"Light Up The Night"]] (-Dina,Ryan, Chorus): Dina and Ryan have a brief argument about how Dina took the scholarship for NYU without telling him, leading this to be their last summer together, but she decides that they’ll live for tonight as if it was their last (which it will be), and have a time of ecstasy and teenage hormones, before the song is unceremoniously cut off when the killer arrives, murdering them both, with his first on-screen appearance. * First Death Discovery * Lock-Down Song * “''Maybe Him, Maybe Her''” (-Camp Ensemble): As the camp is under lock-down, the students are all panicking and making their own paranoid conspiracy theories as to who the real killer is, from the principal, certain teachers, even as students present in the lock-down in that very room. Some say it scared, some paranoid, some in denial, some think it’s all one big joke. Ending with Benjamin saying that he isn't going to stick around just to be butchered, ending with him leaving, telling the others that if they value their own skin, they will too, but no one does. * [["I'll Be Back" (SLASH)|"I'll Be Back"]] (-Benjamin): Benjamin is out in the woods on his own, trying to make his way to safety, deeply unnerved by the fact that no one would listen and come with him. But he promises himself that he'd come back with help, with the police, with something. But, just as he see's the edge of the woods, he is grabbed from behind, pulled back into the woods to presumably be killed. * “''We Must Be Smart''” (-JC, Paulette, Camp Ensemble): JC steps up before the crowd, telling them that he knows the tropes, he knows the clichés, he knows what they need to do to survive this, so they must be savvy. But Paulette gets up and challenges his claims to leadership based on popularity and likability, and she energizes the crowd, while JC begs them to not be such massive clichés. But in the end of her rousing speech, she is suddenly grabbed and pulled out to be presumably killed by the killer, and the Ensemble panic. * “''(Don’t) Go It Alone''” (-Surviving Ensemble): As JC’s pleads for them to “not split up”, everyone splinters off into their own individual groups and pairings in panic as they run off, they’re words layering over each other in the panic while JC begs for everyone to stay together, until JC is left alone. * “''Keep It Together''” (-Francesca, Rosee, Marileese): After the Lock-Down split up, we follow Rosee, Marileese, and Francesca, running through the hallway until they reach the dance-studio/temporary-storage-room. Francesca is panicking since she had just lost one of her best friends and her closest idols within her department, and Rosee tries to smack some sense into her, telling her to “Keep It Together”, trying to use the ideas of self-reliance to make them think that they’ll all be alright. Marileese starts panicking because Ben should’ve come back with help by now and that she’s probably lost her big crush as well, and Rosee tells her the same kind of speech, showing her to be the brave, new leader of their group, and that they can run if they work together and fight back. This all goes haywire when the door slams open from the killer and they all hide in separate parts of the room. Now, Rosee is the one truly panicking as adrenaline kicks in for Francesca, and she starts to ready for an attack and escape, while Rosee is trying to tell herself to keep it together. Just as Francesca is about to give a surprise strike from behind the killer, the door behind Francesca creaks open, and they turn to see that Marileese is running away, and there is a momentary monologue of how they were supposed to “All stay together”. But Marileese runs away, causing the killer to turn and catch Francesca before she could attack, and the killer ends Francesca. Her body falls to the floor, staring at Rosee, and Rosee slips, letting out a sob, and as the killer approaches, knowing exactly where she is, the hits herself for not being able to “Keep It Together” before she is finally killed. * “''Savvy''” (-JC): JC is on his own, not daring to bunker down and hide, he just keeps running, because stopping means death in horror movies. He is constantly acknowledging, lamp-shading, and averting every single trope he comes across, trying to stay rational while sounding insane. But as he goes on, there are more and more tropes that he realizes will be unavoidable, and when he reaches the interior edge to the woods, he even looks down to acknowledge that he’ll definitely trip on something stupid and fall to let killer catch back up, so he can’t go that way. He finally remembers the cabin that the main teacher was staying in and how there was a working dual pistol set for the Hamilton musical, a literal Chekhov’s Gun, and he decides to make a break for it. He waits until he hears screams from the other side of camp, knowing that in the real world, the killer can’t be in two places at once. He makes it to the cabin, only to find the teacher already dead, the gun missing, and the killer waiting in the corner. As he dies, JC’s last words are “Oh… Forgot about -”, with the final word supposed to be a big clue to audience he never gets to say, being a reference to a particular film. (However, based on rhyme scheme from the previous line of ‘Seems’, it is clear that he was about to mention the film, ‘''Scream’'', giving away the ending having two killers in this play). * [["Coward" (SLASH)|"Coward"]] (-Vyczie & Leyla) : Vyczie and Leyla are running from the Mask, and Vyczie leaves Leyla behind, before locking herself into safety. Vyczie is then haunted by hallucinations of her now dead friend, begging to be let in while Vyczie belittles herself. When Vyczie lashes out at her hallucination though, she finds that her friends had actually survived, and she had just killed her friend with her own hands. She runs towards the killer on her own, begging for him to get it over with, that she deserves it, and when the killer hesitates, she calls him a coward and stabs him with a exacto-knife in the shoulder, and the killer lashes out, putting her out of her grief, but also proving that the killer is more than some invincible monster. * (Hannah & Stoner running away, stoner gets killed) * “''Joining Us Soon''” (-Miranda, Maxwell, Ensemble Spirits): Miranda locked herself away in the band practice room, practically challenging anyone who would dare to try and break in to take her down, that she doesn’t plan on dying tonight, not like this. While bunkering down and readying for war, she is haunted by the spirits of those who died before her, and she goes from trying to ignore them to outright challenging them to do something about it, as they just keep calmly saying that she’ll be with them soon. Caught off-guard though when cool-guy Maxwell shows up in band room, saying he knows a way for them both to escape, and he offers, practically begging for her to come with, to “Join me” because he “can’t bear to see her die like the rest”. She gives in and tries to escape with him, but Maxwell knocks her out, and takes her right to the killer, offering her up in exchange for his own life. The chorus of spirits rise again as she barely regains consciousness, just long enough to die. Maxwell pleads with the killer, saying “We’re good, right? We’re even?” But the Mask kills Maxwell anyway, leaving the song simply on the last words of Miranda to Maxwell: “Dickhead”. * “''Not Like This''” (-Giselle): Giselle is on her own, scared, her only two friends abandoned her with the kids early on to go bone and now they’re both dead. She has no one left, and she’s too scared to be killed, so she decides to take her own life, rather than to die at the hands of this killer. The killer finds the body, and it actually sighs, leaning down and closing the eyes, showing a far more human moment. * [["Just Be A Teen (One More Time)- Reprise" (SLASH)|"Just Be A Teen (One More Time)- Reprise"]] (-Hannah, Ensemble Spirits) : Hannah is seemingly the last student left alive on camp, she's all on her own, and she's regretting all of the times she's spent being an isolated loner, and she wishes for the chance to live again, just one more time. * “''Closing In''” (-Ensemble, Chorus): Hannah is trying to be quiet as she runs from hiding place to hiding place, constantly being stalked by the Killer, as the ensemble is constantly saying that he’s closing in closer and closer, until he’s right upon her, ending with the shock that they weren’t talking about the killer, but a miraculously still alive Benjamin. * [["Dead Anyway" (SLASH)|"Dead Anyway"]] (-Benjamin & Hannah): Benjamin's sudden return, extremely wounded, but ready to fight until his last breath, ready to redeem himself, and ready to accept his inevitable demise. * [["This Night" (SLASH)|"This Night"]] (-Benjamin, The Killer, Hannah, Paulette, Ensemble, Chorus): (Taking down Monster, Fatal wound in process; Villain Chick Reveal) * "Swan Song" (-Paulette, Hannah, Benjamin, Marileese, Spirit Ensemble): (Villain song, interruption at end, reveal that a dueling pistol set has two pistols, with Paulette stealing one before Savvy, and Marileese taking the other right after Keep It Together) * Closing Song TBAL Category:SLASH: A Horror Musical Category:Stories